Jim Fitzgerald
James „Jim” Fitzgerald – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto IV i Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, gdzie jest deuteragonistą. Jest on starszym członkiem i skarbnikiem Bractwa Lost oraz prawą ręką wiceprezesa Johnny'ego Klebitza. Jim, tak samo jak Johnny, był przeciw wojnie z Angels of Death, którą nawiązał Billy po wyjściu z odwyku. Podobnie jak Johnny, Jim nie lubi Billy'ego i nie popiera go jako przywódcy. Razem z Johnnym kradną motory ze stajni Angels of Death, następnie Dwóch oficerów z LCPD zabrało im te motory z powodu kradzieży, ale wpadli w pułapkę. Jim jest obecny w trakcie czynienia interesów z Triadami wraz z Johnnym i z Billym, gdzie Billy zostaje aresztowany. Po śmierci Briana, Johnny otrzymuje jego kryjówkę i razem z Jimem zaczynają pracę z Rayem Boccino. Podczas transakcji z udziałem Johnny'ego i Niko Bellica z żydowskimi ludźmi zostają zaatakowani przez Luisa Lopeza. Lopez zabiera diamenty, a chwilę później Johnny i Niko zostają zaatakowani przez ludzi Isaaca Rotha. Johnny potem zabija ludzi Raya, gdyż nie mógł pozwolić, by mu donieśli, że Klebitz ma pieniądze z transakcji. Niko ucieka z niczym, natomiast Johnny ucieka z pieniędzmi, i zamiast dać je Rayowi, zatrzymuje je dla siebie i Jima i to doprowadza do porwania Jima przez Raya. Ray robi na Jimie straszne tortury. Po tym jak, Johnny wchodzi, również jest torturowany przez Raya i jego człowieka. Następnie Jim wydostaje się razem z Johnnym z pułapki i zabijają człowieka Raya. Przed wyjściem Jima i protagonisty Ray krzyknął do nich „Zobaczymy się później!”. Po tym Jim ucieka na swoim motorze - bardzo poturbowany przez tortury, Ray dowiaduję się o kryjówce Johnny'ego i każe Niko go zabić. Jednak Niko spotyka tam tylko Jima i innego członka gangu The Lost i, po długim pościgu, zabija ich obu. Po tym, Johnny dostaje informację od Ashley, że Jim został zabity przez człowieka Raya. Kartoteka Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto IV * No Way on the Subway (śmierć) The Lost and Damned * Clean and Serene * Angels in America * It's War * Action/Reaction * Liberty City Choppers (pracodawca) * Bad Cop Drop (pracodawca) * I Want One of Those (pracodawca, tylko głos) * This Shit's Cursed * Hit the Pipe (pracodawca) * End of Chapter (pracodawca) * Bad Standing (pracodawca) * Diamonds in the Rough (tylko głos) * Collector's Item * Was it Worth it? (śmierć) Ciekawostki * Jako jedyny z przyjaciół Johnny'ego ma żonę i dziecko. * Jim zleca każdą misję w innym miejscu. * Johnny wspomina Jima w misji Get Lost. Mówi on Terry'emu i Clayowi, że chciałby, by Jim z nimi uczestniczył w akcji. * Jim jest jednym z członków gangu, który prawdopodobnie z powodu wieku, ma problemy z prowadzeniem, co widać w misjach Bad Cop Drop, End of Chapter (TLaD) oraz No Way on the Subway (IV). To by wyjaśniało jego śmierć w wypadku w tej ostatniej misji. * Jim jest jedynym przyjacielem protagonisty uniwersum HD, którego śmierć jest kanoniczna. Pozostali przyjaciele mogą zginąć z woli gracza. * W GTA IV wygląda on zupełnie inaczej niż w TLaD. * W wersji beta, Jim nie miał chusty na głowie, co widać na pierwszym trailerze TLaD. Na swoim zdjęciu na ścianie pamiątkowej w klubie Lostów również nie ma on chusty na głowie. Kategoria:Deuteragoniści Kategoria:Żołnierze de:Jim Fitzgerald en:Jim Fitzgerald es:Jim Fitzgerald nl:Jim Fitzgerald